SpongeBob SquarePants Vs. Worms: The Ultimate Battle
. ( , ) |Publisher = |Designer = Christian Taylor |Released = April 7, 2003 (PS2, Xbox, NGC) May 13, 2010 (Xbox 360) |Genre = |Modes = , |Ratings = : Everyone (E) |Platforms = }} SpongeBob SquarePants Vs. Worms: The Ultimate Battle is a video game action was released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and Nintendo GameCube in April 7, 2003 and released for the Xbox 360 in May 13, 2010. The game is based on the SpongeBob SquarePants series. The game was released in 2003 and became the first game rated E and developed by Heavy Iron Studios and for the version of PlayStation 2 and GameCube, developed by Altron. Plot Coming soon! Characters Playable SpongeBob Universe *'SpongeBob: '(Main Protagonist), A happy yellow sponge who fry cooks at the Krusty Krab and uses many attacks to attempt to kill a83hg and his team. **'Attacks': ***'Karate Spin': SpongeBob's basic attack in which he uses his red karate gloves to attack. When upgraded, they become metal gloves and can reflect enemy projectiles back at them (Flinger, Popper, and Merv). ***'Bash': SpongeBob's secondary attack in which he flies into the air and uses a red boxing glove to attack enemies directly above him (Flinger, Merv), push buttons and hit floating crates. When upgraded, it becomes a spiked metal glove that will stick to things and detonate, destroying anything in the explosion range. ***'Sponge Bowl': SpongeBob's third attack in which he rolls a yellow bowling ball that can press buttons, defeat enemies and destroy crates. When upgraded, it becomes a spiked bomb that can destroy nearby things and detonate destroying everything in an explosion range. ***'Sonic Wave': SpongeBob's long-ranged attack in which he uses a guitar and portable amp to send a wave of energy that can be steered to press far-off buttons, and destroy distant enemies or crates. When upgraded, it becomes SpongeBob's "Goofy Goober Guitar" that sends a wave of energy that can lock on to even further targets. It can only be used for six seconds and will destroy on impact. *'Patrick': (Deuteragonist), A happy pink starfish and best friend of SpongeBob. His attacks are primarily physical. Patrick's main disadvantage is that he is dumber than SpongeBob and some bosses are unable to defeat alone. **'Attacks': ***'Star Spin': Patrick's basic attack in which spins his arms to attack. When upgraded, it is a stronger spin that can reflect enemy projectiles (Flinger, Popper, Merv). ***'Cartwheel': Patrick's new secondary attack in which he does a fast cartwheel that destroys anything in his path. It can be useful for destroying groups of enemies or making escapes. When upgraded, it resembles an orange comet with a tail and shield that destroys anything that comes too close. ***'Smash': Patrick's third move in which he jumps into the air and lands on his butt destroying enemies, particularly ones with defense on the sides but not from above like Spinners, breaking through floors and pressing buttons on the ground. When upgraded, he lands on his belly, stunning nearby enemies there by allowing him to pick up and throw them (When he earns the "Throw Move"). ***'Throw Move': Patrick's long-ranged attack in which he can pick up, carry and throw crates, throw fruits, freezy fruits and stunned enemies (via his "Smash Attack") to press distant buttons, TV's (Shell City Dead Ahead), destroy enemies, and (for freezy fruits) freeze water, oil, and lava. When upgraded, he spins around, allowing him to hit even further targets. ***'Swing': A move in which Patrick can swing from a floating block of ice with his tongue over large gaps (though it is unable to be used as an actual attack, it is still counted as one). *'Mr. Krabs': A greedy but understandable crab who owns the Krusty Krab. He has a major role, and aids a83hg when attempting to find a gear weapon. **'Attacks': ***'Dash': Mr. Krab's basic attack in which he charges to attack. When upgraded, it is a faster charge that can reflect bosses. ***'Illumina': Mr. Krabs's secondary attack in which he grabs an Illumina weapon sword which lunges which can OHKO. It can be useful for destroying groups of enemies or making escapes. When upgraded, more purple sparkles come out and can OHKO with a single slash. *'Plankton': Mr. Krabs’ nemesis, proprietor of the Chum Bucket, and another ally of the game. He aids the worm when in battle. **'Attacks': ***'TBA' *'Mermaid Man/Barnacle Boy': The old, heroic duo make an appearance as allies for forevergaming. **'Attacks': ***'TBA' *'Larry the Lobster': The muscular surfer who aids the worms. **'Attacks': ***'TBA' *'Pearl Krabs': Mr. Krab's daughter. She aids testtaken when in battle. Worms Universe *: The worms maybe use to weapons can't be shooting and. He is the main character of the Worms universe. **'Attacks': ***'Uzi': The Uzi is a classic weapon which quickly fires bullets. ***'Bazooka': The Bazooka is one of the basic and default weapons of the Worms series and it has appeared in every Worms game. It deals average damage to both Worms and buildings. The Bazooka is one of the few weapons in the series that is affected by the wind. The Bazooka usually has infinite ammo and great versatility. ***'Grenade': The Grenade is a standard timed explosive that appears in every Worms game. It's one of the series' most basic and primary weapons, alongside the Bazooka. In most games, both weapons deal the same damage. ***'Mortar' :The Mortar is a weapon that was introduced in Worms 2. It is the replacement of the Grenade Launcher from Worms: The Director's Cut, and is very similar to it. Covers SpongeBob Vs. Worms PlayStation 2 Cover.png|PlayStation 2 cover SpongeBob Vs. Worms Xbox Cover.png|Xbox cover SpongeBob Vs. Worms GameCube Cover.png|GameCube cover SpongeBob Vs. Worms Xbox 360 Cover.png|Xbox 360 cover Category:Games Category:2015 Category:Video Games